


Will You Talk To Me?

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't worry, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nobody Dies, Pencil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: John prepares Harold for meeting Root. Illustration plus my sketchy idea about what could happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827620) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> Got an idea for illustration at first, focusing on facial expressions, concern and a bit of fear and scare... Adding text is last minute decision (probably a mistake, but I'm risking). This idea followed me while drawing, I'd like them to fight back, at least try, even if nothing goes as planned...  
> Disclaimer: Not pretending to be a writer in any way with my limited English, just wanted to add my version of what could happen. I hope it doesn't offend anyone.

 

John felt himself helpless. Harold had obviously accepted his faith, if he asks just talking. But not John, not yet. Million thoughts ran around his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly saw clearly every detail of Harold’s current outfit: dark blue wool suit with coral lining, blue-grey vest and sky blue shirt with darker stripes… grey-blue paisley patterned tie and fitting handkerchief…silver cufflinks decorated with small blue stones…black leather shoes with fancy engraved ornament, arrived from Italy only a couple of weeks ago… He opened his eyes again. What the hell he was doing, saving Harold's image like never seeing him again? He needed to focus on helping Harold instead. Stay calm, think, think... 

“Listen, Harold, maybe there is something you can do to stop her. You don’t like this idea, but... you know where to find one of my spare guns… and you did fine last time I showed you how to use it.”

“No, John, I don’t think so… I don’t remember anything…And I’m pretty sure I can’t kill her!” His raising voice signaled panic.

“You won't kill her, you just need to slow her down a bit, to buy me some time.” John forced himself to calm and persuasive.

Finch didn’t answer, but John heard him taking deep breath and then noise of removing books from shelf. John looked up. Thank god, maybe they still had a chance.

“I’ve got it, John…I’m holding it... But I’m not sure… Oh dear, if I’m going to use a gun…” his voice trembled now.

Quick look at watch said John that they had only 1 minute left. And it would take him 20 minutes to get there, at the best. Damn it! “You’re doing fine, just remove the safety…”

A gun shot interrupted him, quickly followed by another one and then something fell to the floor. A body? His heart stopped. “Finch? Harold!”

He didn't notice himself holding his breath until registered shuffling sound on the background and someone panting, and then Root’s teasing voice, although a bit broken: “So shame you’ll miss our little party here, John!” Then she cut off the connection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a year from the first chapter and as Zaniida was so kind and reminded me that, I found it kinda symbolic to add next one right now.

When approaching the library, John slowed down. After losing valuable minutes in traffic jam, he decided to leave the car and start running, taking all possible shortcuts. Before entering the building he checked carefully the surroundings and took out his Sig Sauer. More from old habit actually - it's been 45 minutes from last contact and he didn't expect anyone waiting. 

He was right - no one greeted him besides earsdropping, threatening silence. He inspected rooms carefully one by one, looking for evidences about recent events. Found nothing on the first floor he felt his pulse rising. He held his breath when stepped up the stairs and entered to the main office, preparing himself for worse - to find Harold's lifeless body in blood lake... He forced himself to wipe this thought away.

Some books had fallen off the shelf Harold had taken the gun from. Quick view over the room and he could breath again: no blood or dead bodies. John noticed messed up papers on the desk and Harold's empty tea cup laying on the floor, but that's all. No bullet holes or empty cases. Who shot then after all? The situation seems mysterious, but most importantly, relieving - everything suggests that Harold is alive and not seriously wounded either. Good, then he'll find him like he promised. Like he did last time. Like he always will.

He sat down at the desk and rubbed his eyes. The non-stop tension of last hours has made his head ache. But no time for that, he needs to focus and plan next steps. Also he could use some backup... and talking to Carter is always soothing. Before he could take his phone out for calling, it already buzzed in his pocket. Unknown number, of course. He didn't know what to expect, but hearing Harold's voice talking almost in his usual manner was quite surprising.

"Mr Reese! Our last conversation was interrupted harshly, so I was thinking that you may wondering..."

John cut him: "Harold, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking. I was thinking that you may be concerned, but I assure you there's no need." John heard traffic noises on background.

"For God's sake, Harold, what happened? Where is Root?"

"I prefer not to explain it by phone. I'll tell you when we meet, but believe me, she's not a threat at the moment."

"Tell me where are you? I'll come to you!"

"No need, I have an escort already. See you at the Library!"

"Wait, what? What escort?"

"Mr Reese! I will explain everything soon!"

This time it was Harold who cut off the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take one more year to finish it (but not necessarily).


End file.
